Power consumption has always been a key technical indicator of major concern in a smart mobile equipment, as the quality of power consumption directly decides the core competitiveness of a smart mobile product.
Power consumption may be optimized with respect to a hardware, a drive, a system software or an application. Before an Android terminal product leaves a factory, an equipment manufacturer will optimize the power consumption thereof with respect to the hardware, drive and system software to achieve optimal balance between performance and the power consumption. However, the power consumption of an application can not be controlled, and a user often finds that after a large number of applications are installed on an Android terminal, standby time drops dramatically.
Latest data show that the number of free Android applications has reached 134,000. Although user experience may be greatly enriched and expanded with the increasing number of free applications, at runtime such free applications may cause dramatic increase in the power consumption of the Android terminal of a user due to, during programming and development of some unsupervised free softwares, mere consideration in functionality thereof at the cost of software and hardware resources.
For example, codes of many free games are executed with low efficiency, leading to long-term 100% operation of CPU resources without entering an energy-saving idle state when a user plays such a game. Furthermore, some applications will hold a sleep lock of an Android system for a long time to avoid disconnection, such that the system cannot get into a sleep mode when the system is idle; or some applications access a wireless network such as WIFI (Wireless Fidelity), BT (Bluetooth), 3G, etc., without the awareness of the user, such that a radio-frequency (RF) module with high power consumption is in a high-load state frequently. All these situations will result in dramatic deterioration in power-consumption performance, thereby reducing standby time of the battery of the whole terminal.